


Stupid Love

by felixs_thigh_highs



Series: It Was Meant to Be [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, background annette/ashe, background dimilaude, past felix/ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixs_thigh_highs/pseuds/felixs_thigh_highs
Summary: The music was too loud. The bass was too high. The lights were both too bright and too dim. The drinks were too sweet. There were too many people in too small a space. Every instinct inside Felix screamed at him to leave. He craved the quiet and solitude of his apartment, just him and his cat, Lady. At least there, he could get a proper fucking gin and tonic. Why had he agreed to come to a noisy club on his own birthday?A laugh cut through the music, and Felix found his lips curling into a smile. Oh, right....Felix celebrates his 21st birthday with his friends and decides to confess his feelings to his longtime crush.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: It Was Meant to Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my serious canon series, "Burn Until We Meet Again," but here, have a fluffy modern AU!
> 
> When I heard Lady Gaga's "Stupid Love," all I could think about was Felix.
> 
> Rating for language. Felix likes his f-bombs.

The music was too loud. The bass was too high. The lights were both too bright and too dim. The drinks were too sweet. There were too many people in too small a space. Every instinct inside Felix screamed at him to leave. He craved the quiet and solitude of his apartment, just him and his cat, Lady. At least there, he could get a proper fucking gin and tonic. Why had he agreed to come to a noisy club on his own birthday?

A laugh cut through the music, and Felix found his lips curling into a smile.  _ Oh, right.  _ The laugh was infectious and genuine, a laugh Felix would recognize anywhere. Felix searched through the crowd from his seat at the bar, his eyes finally landing on the tall redhead wearing a brown leather jacket over perfectly-fitted jeans.

Sylvain.

His best friend since childhood. The person he’d been in love with since he was twelve.

Felix sighed as Sylvain laughed again at something Ingrid said, enjoying how the corners of his eyes crinkled, how his perfect white teeth glinted in the strobe lights, how the top half of his body leaned back as if he could barely contain his mirth. With his strong build, handsome face, and charming personality, Sylvain was adored by all, and boy did he enjoy the attention. He thrived in social settings like this crowded club, especially surrounded by their close-knit friend group. This was the Sylvain that Felix knew and loved, not the one who put on a mask and plasticky smile when he flirted with strangers or talked about his troubled family history as if it was no big deal.

“You’re staring again, you know?” Annette’s voice cut through his thoughts as she sipped on her appletini. 

Felix jerked his eyes from Sylvain to glare at the dark lacquered wood of the bartop, swirling his glass around on the cardboard coaster underneath it. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know you’ve been staring again.” She bumped his shoulder lightly. “You should go over there. Tell him how you feel.”

“Why? So he can laugh in my face?” Felix downed the rest of his awful drink and motioned to the bartender that he wanted another. “So I can become the joke among our friends? Or better yet, maybe he’ll just feel sorry for me.” Now that the alcohol had loosened his tongue, he couldn’t stop talking. “Poor Felix, chasing after Sylvain like he’s done since he was in diapers. Stupid Felix, crushing on the man that everyone on campus loves. Naive Felix, thinking he can tame the playboy who’s slept his way around most of Greek row.” Felix snorted and took a large gulp of his fresh drink. “I don’t think so.”

Annette merely surveyed him over her neon green cocktail, sipping thoughtfully. “So you wouldn’t mind if I set him up with a friend of mine? She’s sweet and blonde and gorgeous, just his type.”

“Why would I?” The slight crack in his voice betrayed him, however.

Annette grinned over her martini glass. “That’s what I thought. Besides, I heard from Ashe who heard from Ingrid who heard from Dimitri that he hasn’t brought anyone home in about two months. And he hasn’t spent the night anywhere else, either.” Shrugging, she took another sip as Felix brought skeptical eyes up to hers. “Maybe he’s getting tired of the one-night stands. Maybe he’s ready to settle down and commit to one person.” With that, she sauntered away toward the rest of their group, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she went.

Felix could feel the heat rising from the neck of his black sweater as he considered Annette’s words. Two months, huh? That’s how long ago Felix had broken up with his last boyfriend. Helluva coincidence. He looked over at the group again, and this time, russet eyes met his. For a split second, Sylvain looked embarrassed at being caught staring, but then he smiled his easy smile, the real one, and motioned for Felix to join them. Felix took a deep breath, trying to find courage. Then he swallowed the rest of his drink and stood, immediately feeling the effects of the alcohol. He was at that drunken sweet spot, buzzing and relaxed, but not nauseous and unable to function. He gave his head a quick shake, feeling the ends of his high ponytail tickling his earlobes, and walked confidently across the club, weaving his way through the mass of dancing bodies.

What was he going to say? Felix was not a wordsmith. He was blunt, sometimes to the point of rudeness. He didn’t care to sugarcoat difficult things, nor did he have the patience to use pretty words to draw people in. Sylvain was the one who could spout poetry on the spot, often aimed at people he was trying to take to bed. No, Felix preferred to show rather than tell. Annette would say his love language was acts of service. Ugh, he’d definitely been hanging out with that redhead too much lately. 

Anyway, he couldn’t exactly go up to his friend of two decades and plant one on him. Wait, could he? No, that would be stupid. Stupid, stupid. He couldn’t do this. He turned around to head back to the bar. Maybe it would be easier to keep that door firmly closed, add another padlock or two. Now he was freaking out, and he was getting angry at himself for freaking out. It was just Sylvain. He’d spent plenty of time around Sylvain, and he was always able to keep things under control. What exactly did they put in their gin and tonics here? When he spun on his heel again, deciding whether to carry through with his original plan, the people dancing near to him gave him a strange look.

“Sorry,” he grunted, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “Just having an existential crisis deciding if I’m going to confess to my longtime crush.” 

The girl closest to him slapped his shoulder. “You got this, dude!” Strangely, this random pink-haired drunk’s slurred affirmation buoyed Felix’s resolve. He squared his shoulders and continued toward his friends.

When he entered the circle of familiar faces, Sylvain drew him into a side hug. “There’s the man of the hour! Enjoy your little respite?” Felix pulled away, hoping the flashing neon lights hid his blush. Annette winked at him again from inside her boyfriend, Ashe’s, embrace, and he scowled.

“I did.” His shoulders still burned from where Sylvain’s arm had been, though it had only been there for two seconds. This was ridiculous. No one else was going to do this for him, and now was as good a time as any. It was his birthday, after all. Liquid courage coursing through his veins, Felix grabbed Sylvain’s bicep.  _ Oh, goddess, it was huge. When did he get so jacked? _ Sylvain heeded the nonverbal signal and lowered his head so Felix wouldn’t have to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of the thumping EDM.

“I need to talk to you. Outside?”

Sylvain beamed. “Sure, birthday boy.” As he led the redhead outside, Felix purposely did not meet anyone’s eyes, but he could feel them boring holes into his back, and he swore that he heard Ingrid whoop. When they passed the girl from earlier, she pumped a fist and yelled, “Yeah, get yours, boy!” Felix dearly hoped that Sylvain wasn’t aware that her comment was aimed at them.

They stepped outside the club, and immediately Felix felt several layers of tension fall away. Though he could still feel the heavy bass, he could at least hear himself think out here. The February air was crisp and refreshing on his skin, and he could breathe easily again. In this moment of clarity, he almost chickened out.  _ This was a bad idea. _

Then he glanced up into Sylvain’s eyes, soft and sweet like molten chocolate and gazing down at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly he was convinced Sylvain could hear it. He pulled his jacket around himself more tightly to muffle the noise.

“So, what’s up? Did you just need a break from all that?” Sylvain jerked his thumb behind him. “I know it’s a lot and it’s not your kind of scene, but Claude really wanted us to come for his opening night, and he is giving you free birthday drinks.”

“They were too sweet.” Felix immediately regretted his words. Here was Sylvain, being his usual ray of sunshine, and all Felix could do was complain.

“Really? My rum and coke was perfect.” He shrugged, unfazed by Felix’s negativity. “Anyway, I’m sure you didn’t want to come out here to discuss the quality of the cocktails.” A grin broke over his face. “You decided what you want for your birthday, didn’t you? Come on then, lay it on me.”

What a perfect segue. Acting braver than he felt, Felix jumped on it, maintaining eye contact with Sylvain as he spoke quickly before he could lose his nerve.

“Actually, yeah, I know what I’d like from you.” He reached out and took Sylvain’s hand, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t actually have to come up with the right words and speak them aloud. 

Dense as ever, though, Sylvain just looked quizzically at their hands. “Felix, I don’t understand.”

Felix huffed in annoyance. “I want…” How to phrase it… “I want your...stupid...love.”  _ What kind of confession was that? Who speaks like that? _

Sylvain’s eyes slowly came back up to his, wide and questioning, and dare he say, hopeful? “You want my…”

Unable to take it anymore, Felix decided to go for broke. Dropping Sylvain’s hand, he grabbed the taller man’s face and brought it down so he could press their lips together. It was nothing more than a chaste peck, and Felix let go after only a few seconds, stepping back and glaring at the sidewalk, waiting for Sylvain’s inevitable rejection.

Seconds ticked by, and Sylvain remained silently rooted to his spot. Felix felt like turning around and running back to his apartment, even though it was several miles away, locking the door, and never coming out again. This was excruciating. Why couldn’t Sylvain just laugh already and crush Felix’s heart under his feet? Or say, “Oh, Felix,” in that pitying tone you used with children who didn’t understand something simple? Or just, do anything really?  _ This was a mistake. _ There was no coming back from this. Two decades of friendship, over. Sylvain would never be able to look at him again without either pity or amusement in his eyes. What ever made him think that he deserved to be with Sylvain?  _ Stupid, stupid... _

Then arms wrapped around Felix and his vision was obscured by a mass of red as a mouth crashed into his. Sure this was a terribly wonderful dream, Felix kissed him back, reaching up to wrap his arms around those strong shoulders and bring their bodies closer, twirling his fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of Sylvain’s neck, drinking in every breath and sigh that left Sylvain’s throat.

“Oh, Felix,” Sylvain muttered against his lips before coming in for another peck. It was the words Felix had expected, but the tone was more akin to yearning than pity, stoking the fire in Felix’s chest.  _ Is this real? _ “Felix.” He was breathless, but he took every kiss Sylvain gave him, gulping for air when he drew back to speak. “I never thought…” Kiss. “...you would ever…” Kiss. “...possibly want…” Kiss.

Placing his hands on Felix’s face, Sylvain drew back, eyes impossibly bright. Wait, were those tears shining in the streetlight they were standing under? Yep, there went one trailing down his freckled face. Sylvain’s thumbs drew gentle circles on his cheeks.

“Tell me that wasn’t just my imagination.” Sylvain’s perfect eyebrows furrowed, wrinkling his perfect forehead. “Or a cruel joke. Felix, did you really just kiss me?”

Felix brought his hands down to rest on the taller man’s chest.  _ Goddess, it was so broad and firm… _

“I did.” It was almost a question.

Sylvain’s forehead smoothed again as he whispered, “And did you mean it when you said you want to be with me?”

This time, Felix spoke with conviction. “I did.” He brought his eyes down to stare at the bit of collarbone exposed by Sylvain’s burgundy v-neck, unable to hold Sylvain’s eyes as he continued his confession. “I’ve wanted you for a while now.”

A huffed laugh left Sylvain’s perfect, kiss-swollen lips. “I know what you mean. When you and Ferdinand got together last summer, I got jealous, and for a while, I didn’t know why. Then I realized it was because I thought you went for the wrong redhead.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Really? Nine months? Try nine years.”

“Nine years…” Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Wow. I’ve really been a fool, haven’t I?”

“Yep. The biggest in all of Fódlan.” Amber eyes raised to meet russet, and Felix’s voice softened. “But now you know. So what comes next?”

“Next?” A mischievous grin crossed Sylvain’s face as he picked Felix up by his waist and twirled him around, the younger man protesting weakly through his laughter. “Next, we go back inside, tell our friends the good news, and we blow this joint. We have a lot of time to make up for.” Sylvain set him back down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “As long as that’s okay with you, birthday boy?”

“Time alone with you would be the best gift I could get today.”

Sylvain wrapped his arm around Felix’s waist and they went back inside. Their friends had moved up to the bar, and Claude had finally made his way over to them, leaning over the bar to talk to Dimitri. As the door closed behind the new couple, every head in their friend group turned to them and, seeing them wrapped up together, they erupted in cheers and applause. Felix half-hid his face in Sylvain’s chest at the attention, but when he saw Annette collect money from Ingrid with a smug look, he frowned.  _ They had a bet going about us? _

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Ingrid crowed as she turned from Annette, pulling them both into a hug.

Dimitri clapped Sylvain on the shoulder. “As am I.”

When Annette came forward, Felix fixed her with a glare. “What was with the money from Ingrid?”

The little redhead had the decency to blush. “Oh, we just had a bet going about when you two dummies would finally realize you were perfect for each other. I had before Sylvain graduated, Ingrid had after.”

“Is that why you were pushing me to talk to him tonight?”

Annette looked affronted. “No! Well, sorta. Only a little! I was getting tired of you pining for him, and hearing from Ashe that he was pining for you too. Trust me, it’s been hard for us not to say anything. We wanted you two to come to it on your own.” She laid her head on his arm and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. “Forgive me?”

Smiling, Felix pulled her into a side hug. “Only because I’m feeling generous today.” He pecked the top of her head. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” She stepped back into Ashe’s arms to let the rest of the group step forward to shake hands or give congratulatory words.

The rest of the time they were there, Sylvain’s arm never left Felix’s waist, a comforting, grounding warmth. He let Sylvain do most of the talking, content to bask in his cheerful presence, only occasionally giving his opinion or answering a question. Before he knew it, Felix started yawning and resting his head on Sylvain’s chest, eyes closed.

“Uh-oh,” teased Claude. “Looks like the birthday boy has had about enough partying. You better take him home, Sylvain.” He winked at the redhead.

Felix threw the brunet a half-hearted glare,but Sylvain just laughed.

“What do you say, Felix? We can head out whenever you’re ready.”

Felix nodded. “I’m ready for some peace and quiet. This place is obnoxiously loud.”

“Well, it is a club, my friend,” Claude responded, grinning. “Clubs are notorious for being loud. Don’t worry, we’ll keep the party going in your absence.”

Once they said their goodbyes, Sylvain led them back out of the club and into the chill air.

“So, my place or yours?” he whispered into the smaller man’s ear, eliciting a shudder that wasn’t entirely due to the cold.

“Mine,” Felix answered. “Dimitri’s going to come back to yours eventually, and I have to feed Lady.” 

“You got it, Fe.” 

Felix laid his head on Sylvain’s shoulder as they walked to the redhead’s car. “I’ve always liked it when you called me that.”

“You used to make a big fuss about it. ‘My name’s only two syllables. Can’t you make the effort to struggle to the end of it?’” Sylvain’s impression of Felix was pretty terrible, and they both broke out in laughter.

“No one else had ever called me that,” Felix explained once his laughter subsided. “And coming from you, it felt too intimate. It made me uncomfortable and sad, because I never thought we would be what I wanted us to be.”

They had arrived at the red hatchback, and Sylvain opened the door to let Felix into the passenger side. “Well, you don’t have to be sad about that anymore.” He reached his head in to kiss Felix again after he got seated. Then he closed the door and rushed to the driver’s side.

When he started the ignition, loud pop music blasted out of the speakers. He sheepishly turned it down and glanced at Felix. “I was hyping myself up for tonight. T Swift has that effect on me.”

Felix just gave him a blank stare. “To each his own, I guess.”

“Hey, we can’t all listen to broody acoustic indie music. Some of us want our music to make us feel happy, not contemplative and melancholy.”

“Anyway…” Felix didn’t feel like getting into yet another argument about whose taste in music was better. “Tell me about Claude.” He smirked. “From the way he was looking at Dimitri, I’m not sure he’ll be going home alone tonight.”

Sylvain sighed. “Claude’s been coming over to hang out for weeks now, and I keep catching them eye-fucking. I wish they would do it and cut the sexual tension already. In fact, why don’t you text Dimitri and tell him to invite Claude over since I won’t be there. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“Doubt that, but I’ll try.” Felix pulled his phone from his back pocket and opened his and Dimitri’s text thread. 

_ Sylvain’s staying at my place tonight, so he says you should invite Claude over.  _

😳  _ why would i do that? _

Felix clicked his tongue. “He’s being thick.”

“Is that surprising?”

“Not really, no.”

_ Because Sylvain says he’s been trying to jump you for weeks now. Plus, if you two start dating, maybe we’ll get discount drinks at his club. _

_ thats hardly a good reason for me to date someone...but he is quite nice...maybe ill invite him over for a movie after the club closes _

_ You do that. Got condoms?  _ _ 🍆 _ 🍑

_ felix!!! _

_ I’ll take that as a yes. Have fun! _

Felix put his phone away. “Something tells me we won’t be the only ones to get together tonight.”

Sylvain grinned over at Felix and winked. “So we’re going to ‘get together’ tonight, huh?”

Felix flushed. “Shut up. You know what I mean. And don’t get any ideas in your head. I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

The redhead chuckled and reached over to grab Felix’s hand. “Whatever you need, Fe. We’re doing this at your pace.”

“Good.”

Once inside Felix’s apartment, they divested themselves of their keys, wallets, jackets, and shoes and settled into the couch. 

“So, what did you have in mind for tonight?” Sylvain asked as he pulled Felix up against him.

Felix sighed, inhaling the spiced citrus smell of Sylvain’s cologne. He nuzzled closer and hummed in contentment. “I could fall asleep just like this.”

“Well now, if you’re tired, wouldn’t your bed be more comfortable?”

Felix glared up at him.

He raised his hands disarmingly. “I don’t mean like that! I just mean, we could cuddle better there. No pressure.” He drew back to address Felix seriously. “Look, I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Felix buried his face again. It was so much easier to talk about difficult subjects when his face was hidden, and sex with Sylvain definitely qualified as that. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Goddess, do I want to. I just don’t want to fuck this up. I’ve waited for it for so long, and I want to do everything right.”

Sylvain kissed the top of his head. “I get it, Fe. I really do. Let me put it this way. I’m going to follow your lead in the bedroom until you ask me not to.” He moved his lips to Felix’s ear. “I quite enjoy being dominated.”

Felix shuddered as the hot breath swept down his neck. “Sylvain…”

“Hey, I never said I wouldn’t keep talking about it. But I will if you want me to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I don’t want you to think that I’m only in it for the sex.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not uncomfortable. It’s nice to feel wanted.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you are so wanted.” Sylvain squeezed the smaller man and kissed the top of his head. “Now, if you want to keep cuddling here, we can.”

Butterflies took flight in Felix’s stomach as he thought about sharing a bed with Sylvain, even in a perfectly innocent way. “No. You’re right, my bed is much more comfortable.”

Sylvain stood and swept Felix up into his arms before he had a chance to move. Felix threw his arms around Sylvain’s neck and allowed himself to be carried down the hall to his bedroom, where Sylvain gently tossed him on the bed.

“I usually sleep in my underwear, but I’m more than happy to put on some sweats if you have anything that’ll fit me. Up to you.”

Felix considered the options, heart pounding in his chest. Would he be able to keep to his “no sex” rule if Sylvain was in his bed wearing only a pair of thin boxers? He started to blush again at the thought and stared at the floor by Sylvain’s feet.

“I-I think Ferdie left some here once. He’s about your size, right? Bottom drawer.” He pointed to his dresser.

Sylvain smiled gently. “Yeah, that should work.” He opened the indicated drawer and pulled out a pair of gray joggers that were obviously too big for Felix. Emblazoned down the leg were the words “GMU Equestrian Team” in navy letters. He tossed them on the bed and pulled his v-neck over his head. Felix’s eyes snapped up then, taking in the broad expanse of his chest, chiseled from years of playing various high school and intramural sports. 

“Like what you see?” The redhead winked, and Felix averted his eyes again.

“Obviously. You know what you look like.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I do. And I can change in the bathroom if you’d prefer.”

Felix gulped. “Yeah, that might be better for now.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He grabbed the joggers and headed to Felix’s en suite, closing the door behind him.

Felix took a deep, steadying breath.  _ Why the hell did I say we shouldn’t have sex yet? Oh right, because I’m trying to be a mature and responsible adult and not act like a horny teenager. Fuck. _

He crawled off the bed and headed to the dresser to get out a pair of his own PJ pants. Suddenly, he was disgusted with every pair he owned. Too old. Too short. Too ratty. Too nerdy. Unable to choose, he closed his eyes and picked a pair of random. He peeked warily and found some innocuous black sweats with a white stripe going down the sides.  _ That’ll have to do. Maybe Annette will go shopping with me to pick out some less embarrassing PJs. _

He hurriedly stripped and pulled the pants on, jumping back into bed and pulling the blankets up to his chin so Sylvain couldn’t see too much. 

“Hey, Fe!” Sylvain called from the bathroom. “Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?"

_ Shit. I still have to pee and brush my teeth too. _ He hopped up and threw his shirt back on. “Yeah, middle drawer on the left. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I’m decent.” Felix scoffed. “Well, I’m dressed anyway.”

Felix opened the door and found Sylvain standing at the bathroom sink wearing Ferdie’s abandoned joggers slung dangerously low on his hips.  _ Ferdie definitely never looked  _ this _ good in those pants… _ The line of soft red hair under his belly button and the V of his pelvic bones made an arrow that drew Felix’s eyes inexorably down. The dragon mascot on the front of the joggers seemed to be mocking Felix.

_ You want your face where I am, don’t you? You wish my tongue of flame was your tongue instead, swirling and curling and sucking-- _

“Felix?”

Felix tore his eyes away and found Sylvain smiling at him, waving an unopened toothbrush he had found. “This one okay?”

Sylvain’s question snapped Felix out of his risky thoughts. “Yep.” He knew that Sylvain had caught him staring and he silently thanked him for not mentioning it. He reached across the sink for his own toothbrush and toothpaste, the latter of which he offered to Sylvain when he was done with it. Felix felt oddly domestic while they stood there brushing their teeth together. He glanced at Sylvain.  _ I could get used to doing this every night… _

They finished their bedtime routines and Felix fed Lady before he crawled into bed. Felix turned off the bedside lamp before shucking his shirt, still a bit self-conscious. He knew it was ridiculous to think that Sylvain would have any negative thoughts about his body, but he couldn’t shake it just yet. It was one of the many hang-ups he needed to work on.

“Come here, you.” Felix melted into Sylvain’s proffered arms, his head on his broad chest, his left arm draped over toned abs. Sylvain took the elastic from Felix’s hair and put it on his own wrist.

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Sylvain said, gently stroking the tangles out of Felix’s long, soft locks with his fingers. “I’ve never wanted someone so much, yet at the same time been perfectly content just snuggling. You do strange things to me, Fe.”

“Well, I’ve never let a guy stay the night when we haven’t even been on a proper date yet. It seems we’re just going to do this whole dating thing our own way.”

“‘Dating.’” Sylvain said the word thoughtfully, like it hadn’t occurred to him yet. “So I can call you my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Felix stiffened. “I mean, you want to, right?”

“It feels a little simplistic for what I feel for you, but it’ll have to do for now, at least until we can upgrade to a more permanent title.”

Felix flushed. “Isn’t it a little too soon to be talking like that?”

“Maybe, but I’ve known you my whole life, and I want to keep knowing you for the rest of it.” He rested his head on Felix’s. “Goddess, just please don’t let me mess this up,” he breathed.

“I think you’ll find I’m pretty stubborn when it comes to getting what I want. And I’ve wanted you for so long, it’s going to take a lot to get rid of me.”

“Well, that’s good to know. I still ask that you be patient with me. I’ve never really done the relationship thing before. I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” Felix frowned. “Speaking of, though, should we get all the awkward questions out of the way? Just start fresh tomorrow morning?”

“I’m an open book, Felix. Ask me anything you want to know.”

Felix fidgeted, uncomfortable with the subject he had brought up. “I just mean, I know you’ve been with a lot of people, and well, I’ve really only been with two, and I just want to make sure…” He faltered.  _ Why was this so damn hard? _

Sylvain took pity and answered his unasked questions. “I’m clean. Got tested after my last hook-up. Besides, while I flirted a lot, I didn’t sleep with as many people as everyone thinks. Mostly we just made out or did other stuff. I was just looking for tension release, not to get a disease or get anyone pregnant.” He smirked. “Now, you said you’ve been with two. I thought Ferdie was your first.”

“Well, first guy. There was this girl freshman year, back when I was still feeling things out. Her name was Dorothea and she was in my musical theater lecture.”

“Dorothea, huh?” Sylvain interrupted. “I know her. She’s smoking hot. Wouldn’t give me the time of day, though. I can’t believe you hit that!”

“Yeah, well, it was uncomfortable and awkward, and we both agreed that it wasn’t going to work. I think she might have been gay too. But yeah, that’s my whole history. And I’m clean too.”

“Good to hear. Anything else you want to ask?”

“Yeah.” There was a question that had been plaguing him all night, one he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to. But he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he asked. “Of all the people out there, why me?"

Sylvain shifted so he could see Felix’s face to ascertain if he was serious. “You really want me to list all the reasons I want to be with you?”

Felix didn’t hide his face from Sylvain, but he didn’t make it easier for Sylvain to see him. “Maybe just the top ones? I mean, there are plenty of people out there more attractive than me and less prickly and easier to get along with. You could get anyone you wanted.” Plus Felix had never been anyone’s first choice. His older brother had been the clear favorite, before he had died fighting overseas, that is. Even among their friend group, everyone seemed to have a best friend, the one they chose to spend time with first, and though Felix loved his friends and he knew they loved him, he didn’t have one.  _ Though maybe that’s not true now... _

“Sure, I’ve had my pick in the past,” Sylvain began, “but now I have the only person I want. Yes, you’re prickly, and that probably turns off a lot of people who don’t know you and your history like I do. Unlike them, I know why you are the way you are, just like you know why I am the way I am. As for your looks, I could write a library about why I find you attractive. And I will if you want me to. I’ll spend the rest of my life writing poems about your hair the color of twilight shining in the moon’s glow, and your eyes flashing like prehistoric amber, deep and wise, and your sexy body that I’d like to--”

“Okay, that’s enough.” He put his hand on Sylvain’s mouth and felt the redhead smile behind it. “I get it.” Sylvain kissed his palm and brought it back down to his chest.

“Well, we both know why you want to be with me. I mean, with a face like this and a body like whoa, I’m practically irresistible.”

“No one’s ever accused you of being modest, have they?”

“Nope!” Sylvain’s obnoxious grin faded. “Seriously, though, I’m a wreck. I may be easy on the eyes, but emotionally, I’m all messed up.”

“And no one knows that better than me, except for maybe Dimitri.”

“True, but only because he’s had the misfortune of living with me for three years.”

“Poor guy.”

“Hey now!” Sylvain reached down and dug his fingers into Felix’s ribs, which were extremely ticklish.

Felix squirmed and kicked violently, laughing madly while trying to push his hands away. “You bastard!”

Sylvain stopped tickling in favor of trailing his fingers up and down Felix’s side. “I couldn’t resist. Sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

Still panting, Felix punched Sylvain in the arm then settled back into his embrace, rearranging the covers over them. The soft touch of Sylvain’s fingertips was raising goosebumps on his skin. “Just keep stroking me.”

“Anywhere in particular?” Sylvain breathed into his ear.

Felix groaned, reminding himself again why they weren’t already naked and sweating against each other. “Behave, Syl. I’m trying to be good here, and if you keep talking like that, I’m going to lose it.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll stop. At least for tonight. And let me tell you, when you’re ready, I’ve got a fire playlist.”

This time, Felix groaned in annoyance. “No sex playlists.”

“Oh, you’re no fun. I’ll bring you around, mark my words. You ready to go to sleep?”

Felix nodded. “Promise you’ll still be here in the morning?”

“I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me. Promise.”

“Good.” Felix turned on his side so Sylvain could cuddle up against his back.

“Good night, Fe.”

“Night, Syl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a modern Sylvix AU series I'm working on. The first few I have started on are songfics.


End file.
